1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a video instant messaging system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Video instant messaging offers real-time communication and allows easy visual collaboration. Therefore, this methodology is popular and in widespread use. A typical video instant messaging system includes a video camera for video input, and a display for video output. The video camera is typically oriented to pick up information in front of the display at a fixed angle, assuming that the user always views the display at that angle. However, in reality, the face of the user is almost always moving throughout chatting/conferring, and deviates away from that angle, resulting in bad video.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a video instant messaging system and method, which can overcome the above-mentioned problem.